


Un millier d'été

by Gypse



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Adventure, Complete, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Subtext, Supernatural Elements, Yôkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que l'été se déroule tranquillement, Tanuma croise un étrange yokai qu'il voit parfaitement. Celui-ci abandonne un objet derrière lui. Ne sachant qu'en faire, il demande alors à Natsume de l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un millier d'été

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/gifts).



> Diclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, pas même Maitre Griffou.

La nuit s'écoulait paisiblement, le son des grillons montant doucement dans l'air. Il faisait particulièrement chaud et pas un souffle de vent ne venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait rejeté les couvertures au loin, et il songeait désormais à abandonner le haut de son pyjama.

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir résigné, et quitta son futon. Il enfila rapidement un simple yukata après s'être débarrassé de son pyjama et se glissa par la cloison légèrement entrouverte de sa chambre.

Il était enfin dehors.

Tanuma ne savait pas où aller. Cependant, la montagne était grande et semblait si calme cette nuit.

L'éclat des étoiles étaient affadi par la pleine lune, qui jetait une douce lueur parmi les ombres.

Le jeune garçon sourit. Si il ne s'éloignait pas trop, il ne devrait pas se perdre. Il huma doucement l'air qui embaumait le parfum de fleurs nocturnes et quitta les alentours de la maison silencieuse, laissant ses pas le guider.

"Quelle nuit sereine" songea-t-il, levant la tête vers la cime des arbres. Il avait l'impression d'être seul, sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune et des étoiles.

Il continua tranquillement son chemin, évitant soigneusement d'abimer son yukata de coton en passant près des buissons.

Soudain, le jeune Tanuma déboula aux abords d'une cascade qui ricochait gaiment sur les rochers, formant un petit bassin naturel qui devait sûrement s'écouler plus bas, peut-être de façon souterraine. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait dû se promener par ici, sinon il l'aurait sans doute remarqué.

"Comme c'est beau...C'en est presque dommage de voir ça tout seul." pensa-t-il, s'approchant lentement de l'endroit. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau troublée par le mouvement vif de la cascade, mais c'était tout de même très joli à voir.

Le brun se demanda un instant si il n'allait pas abandonner son kimono pour aller se baigner, mais cela ne serait sans doute pas très prudent. Après tout, il ne savait pas si il avait pied ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'avança encore un peu et s'assit au bord de l'eau, y trempant les pieds pour vérifier la température.

Celle-ci était en accord avec la saison, c'est à dire des plus agréables. Apparemment, le bord était peu profond, l'eau y était encore claire. Il réfléchit un instant, puis trancha.

Après tout, si il ne s'aventurait pas trop loin dans l'eau, il n'y aurait pas de danger...

Tout en souriant, il retira son yukata, le tissu glissant doucement sur sa peau claire et le plia soigneusement, avant de le laisser au bord. Il se débarrassa aussi de son caleçon, après tout il était seul, et le posa sur son vêtement.

S'aventurant un peu plus dans l'eau, il s'assit, découvrant avec joie que le fond était sableux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les ouvrir pour apercevoir quelque chose. Il se releva un peu, et observa autour de lui.

Sur un rocher près de la cascade, pas très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, se tenait une femme. Celle ci portait aussi un léger yukata noir avec des motifs de fleurs plus clairs. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, était relevés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches.

D'après ce que voyait Tanuma, elle jouait avec un simple anneau qu'elle faisait tourner autour de son index.

Lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon, ses yeux sombres lui lancèrent un regard indifférent. Elle eut cependant un mince sourire tout en le détaillant, et Tanuma se souvint qu'en effet, il était complètement nu.

Il se mit alors à rougir furieusement, et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la femme disparut dans un tourbillon de tissu. Quand à l'anneau, il retomba sur le rocher en émettant un léger tintement.

Après avoir roulé plusieurs fois sur lui même, il s'immobilisa.

\- Un...yokai? fit le jeune garçon à voix haute, particulièrement surpris.

D'ordinaire il les distinguait à peine...Pourtant, cette femme devait bien en être un, après avoir quitté les lieux d'une telle manière. Le brun frissonna brusquement. Quelque part, il comprenait Natsume. Ce genre de rencontre n'était pas toujours des plus agréables, il fallait l'avouer. Cela dit, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, la créature ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Bon, elle l'avait juste vu entièrement nu mais heu...

Ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau à cette pensée. Bon, elle n'avait pas pu tout voir, à ce moment là, il avait au moins de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, songea-t-il en essayant de se rassurer.

Il s'approcha lentement du rocher un peu craintif. Du probable yokai, il ne restait que l'anneau, qu'il examina.

C'était vraiment un bijou très simple, sans doute en argent, avec juste une ligne qui serpentait tout du long. Ne voulant pas le laisser là, il le prit, puis retourna chercher ses affaires, qu'il enfila rapidement, sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

Puis il reprit le chemin de sa maison, gardant l'anneau dans le creux de sa paume puisqu'il n'avait pas de poche. Il hésitait en effet à le mettre afin de ne pas le perdre.

***

-Hum...

\- Natsume...

\- Qu'y a-t-il maître Griffou? marmonna celui-ci.

\- Il serait peut être temps que tu te lève, paresseux! Madame Fujuwara t'a laissé la liste de course avec de l'argent, alors si tu veux manger ce midi, lève toi et marche!

Le dit Natsume sortit la tête de sous les couvertures en grognant. Alors que son très cher maître allait lui sauter sur le ventre pour le forcer à bouger plus vite, il l'envoya paître d'un violent coup de poing.

Il avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit...Mais à cause de cet idiot de yokai, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le jeune homme finit cependant par se lever, après tout il était dix heures bien tassés.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours. Les Fujiwara étaient partis rendre visite à des amis, ce qui expliquait que Natsume soit tout seul à la maison. Ils l'avaient laissé dormir, pensant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de repos, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Après tout en été, les êtres humains n'étaient pas les seuls à sortir pour profiter du beau temps.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir.

***

Natsume était parti faire les courses tranquillement après s'être préparé et avoir mangé quelque chose afin de ne pas partir le ventre vide.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il vit quelqu'un qui patientait sur le pas de la porte tout en caressant maître Griffou, qui se laissait gentiment faire (à croire que l'inconnu lui avait donné à manger pour l'amadouer).

S'approchant, le garçon reconnu enfin Tanuma.

"Bonjour Tanuma! lança Natsume, tout en les rejoignant. Il nota qu'en effet, son camarade avait apporté quelque chose dans un sac, d'où émanait un appétissant fumet. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

\- Bonjour Natsume le salua le brun en se relevant. Je...heu, je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste, mais j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, après tout nous sommes en vacances. Takashi les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans la chambre de ce dernier, qui en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, afin de profiter du beau temps.

Il s'assit autour de sa table basse, invitant Tanuma à en faire de même.

'Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, alors? le questionna-t-il, curieux. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et sortit de sa poche un objet qu'il présenta aux deux autres. Maître Griffou observa attentivement la chose, qui brillait au soleil.

\- Cet anneau...commença Tanuma. Je crois que c'est celui d'un yokai, expliqua-t-il. Il vit Natsume écarquiller un peu les yeux, tandis que maître Griffou les plissaient, marmonnant quelque chose comme "Encore des ennuis en perspective..."

\- Mais je croyais que tu les distinguais à peine?

\- Moi aussi, mais celui-ci, enfin celle-ci était particulièrement visible. Et puis, vu comme elle a quitté les lieux, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut être d'autre, continua le brun en soupirant. Il regarda l'anneau, qui semblait toujours ne rien avoir de particulier, hormis cette ligne en relief.

\- Je peux? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argent. Tanuma hocha la tête et le laissa prendre le bijou, qu'il examina avec attention avant de lui rendre.

\- Je ne vois rien de particulier dessus en tout cas.

\- Méfie toi Natsume, c'est peut-être un objet maudit, objecta le chat-yokai d'un air sérieux.

\- Tu crois vraiment? rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne l'as pas passé à ton doigt, Tanuma?

\- Heu non...répondit le jeune garçon.

\- Et maintenant, si tu nous disais comment tu es entré en possession de cet anneau? interrogea le yokai.

Tanuma prit une inspiration et raconta comment il avait trouvé l'anneau, en omettant bien sûr de préciser qu'il se baignait alors entièrement nu.

Natsume se tourna vers maître Griffou.

\- Est ce que par hasard, ça te dit quelque chose une yokai en kimono, avec des cheveux clairs?

\- Pas franchement, non. Cela dit, on devrait peut être demander aux autres, ils la connaissent peut être. Madara lui suggérait clairement d'utiliser le carnet afin d'invoquer des yokais sous les yeux du brun...Natsume n'était pas très satisfait de cette situation, mais il serait sans doute un peu idiot de demander à Tanuma de revenir plus tard, puisqu' après tout, c'était lui qui avait vu la femme.

Et puis, pensa-t-il en le regardant, il lui devait bien ça, avec tout les secrets qu'il gardait pour lui...Tanuma avait semblé un peu triste la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Sans doute aurait-il voulu que Takashi s'ouvre un peu plus à lui.

Mais Natsume n'y pouvait rien. Il était devenu renfermé et même réservé, sans doute à cause des brimades subies dans son enfance.

Le garçon chassa ses pensées de son esprit et hocha la tête, expliquant ce qu'il allait faire à son ami, afin que celui-ci ne panique pas (ou du moins, pas pour rien).

Natsume ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'était le carnet d'amis. Il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il lui permettait de contacter les yokais de sa connaissance. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas entièrement vrai non plus.

Soupirant, il pensa à Hinoé, qui saurait peut être quelque chose. Sinon, elle accepterait peut-être de l'aider...

Natsume avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Il exécuta donc l'habituel rituel, sous les yeux de Tanuma, curieux et peut être un peu inquiet aussi. Hinoé apparu dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Encore un garçon? grogna-t-elle tout en regardant le brun. Tu n'as pas une seule amie on dirait! Quelle tristesse fit-elle en expirant un nuage de fumée de sa longue pipe.

Il eut un sourire amusé et lui expliqua sa requête. Elle écouta avec attention la description de Tanuma, qui la distinguait assez bien. Elle rétorqua cependant qu'elle ne connaissait pas une telle yokai, sinon elle s'en serait souvenue. Hinoé reparti après avoir garanti aux garçons qu'elle se renseignerait.

\- Bon et bien, je devrais peut être rentrer chez moi fit Tanuma, un peu indécis.

\- Tu ne reste pas manger? Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour nous! ricana Maître Griffou dans ses moustaches.

\- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas déranger...Tanuma rougit légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie de s'imposer à Natsume, qui l'avait déjà suffisamment aidé comme ça...

-Bah, tu nous as bien apporté quelque chose non? Et puis, j'ai toujours tendance à faire trop à manger, ça empêchera maître Griffou de se goinfrer si tu restes.

\- Quoi? Moi, me goinfrer? Je proteste!

\- Mais bien sûr...

Tanuma sourit et accepta avec joie l'invitation. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tout les deux à faire la cuisine, ce qui plut assez aux deux garçons. Bon, ils avaient faillit cramer le riz, mais s'en était finalement plutôt bien tiré.

Et puis ils avaient pu manger tous ensemble le dessert de Tanuma, accompagnés de quelques pêches blanches particulièrement juteuses et sucrées. Le chat, ou plutôt le yokai les quitta peu après pour aller se promener.

Alors qu'ils somnolaient dans la chambre de Natsume, tout en écoutant un peu de musique, Tanuma demanda:

\- Au fait, tu veux garder l'anneau?

\- Pourquoi cette question? demanda alors Natsume tout en relevant la tête. Ne voudrais-tu pas lui rendre en personne? Surtout si tu peux la voir...poursuivit Natsume, s'approchant un peu plus de Tanuma, assis au pied de son lit.

Natsume regarda l'anneau que le brun faisait tourner lentement, tout en se demandant si tout ça était une bonne idée. Peut être n'était-ce pas un yokai après tout.

C'était peut être un esprit ou encore une femme, dotée, comme lui, de pouvoirs, quoique différents.

Prit d'une impulsion subite, il attrapa le poignet de Kaname.

\- Que...murmura le garçon, surprit. La main pâle de Takashi contrastait joliment sur son poignet un peu plus mat.

\- Cette femme. Peut être que ce n'est pas un yokai, commença Natsume très sérieusement.

\- Mais alors...Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

\- Quelqu'un...hésita-t-il. Quelqu'un comme toi et moi, qui a, disons, des capacités spéciales?

\- Tu es la première personne spéciale que je rencontre, avoua Kaname.

\- Ah bon fit juste l'autre jeune garçon. Il lâcha le poignet du brun et baissa la tête.

\- Heu, je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais bizarre, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, craignant d'avoir vexé son ami. Mais pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Enfin je veux dire...tu es un ami précieux! Enfin...

Kaname, embarrassé, n'ajouta rien, de peur de s'embrouiller encore et de dire n'importe quoi.

Natsume sentit ses joues se teinter d'une jolie couleur carmin à ces paroles. Un ami spécial à ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère? lança une voix moqueuse, reconnaissable entre toutes. C'était maître Griffou, qui revenait de sa balade. Les deux garçons reprirent bien vite leur place et une expression neutre sous le regard amusé du yokai.

Tanuma se leva, récupérant ses affaires à la hâte afin de cacher sa gêne devant les deux autres.

\- Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir te laisser, Natsume. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps, et puis il commence à se faire tard...

\- D'accord, rentres bien alors! Je te préviendrais si j'ai des nouvelles. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le regarda s'éloigner un moment, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Les Fujiwara n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, eux aussi.

Natsume espérait que ça ne les dérangerait pas qu'il ait invité un ami sans leur permission. Cela dit, il avait gardé les biscuit de Tanuma pour eux, sauvés de justesse de l'appétit féroce de son maître.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il remontait à l'étage.

***

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'ils n'apprennent rien de nouveau. Toujours en vacances, Natsume en profitait pour aider Madame Fujiwara à la maison. Celle-ci en était très contente. Elle le questionna au sujet de Tanuma, voulant le remercier au sujet de son attention. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de réinviter tout de suite le jeune homme, celui-ci étant occupé à aider son père à préparer un festival d'été.

En réalité, Tanuma aurait sans doute pu se libérer si il l'avait vraiment souhaité. Mais il profitait pour l'instant de ce répit accordé involontairement par son père pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

A la base, il ne voulait pas éviter Natsume. Pas du tout même. Il avait beaucoup aimé passé l'après midi avec lui, et puis Hinoé était une yokai plutôt sympathique, très différente de maître Griffou.

Mais il avait peur. Après tout, il avait peut être vexé son ami. Et il avait assez honte, aussi, de ce qu'il avait dit. Il se sentait comme une jeune fille timide qui avoue enfin toute l'amitié qu'elle porte à une de ses camarades.

Il grimaça à la comparaison. C'était vraiment pire que ce qu'il pensait finalement, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, tout en finissant de débarrasser l'une des salles du temple. En fait, il avait raison d'avoir honte. C'était vraiment idiot.

Demain il appellerait Natsume, pour lui retourner l'invitation et puis ainsi, il pourrait savoir si l'enquête des yokai avançaient. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être tellement le cas cela dit, mais au moins ils pourraient aller faire un tour à l'espèce de lac, peut être que Natsume verrait quelque chose.

Tanuma n'avait pas osé y retourner depuis. Il posa un carton dans un coin et s'essuya distraitement le visage avec sa manche avant de pousser un léger soupir.

C'est alors qu'il crut entendre un léger rire. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien.

Ça devait être le vent dans les clochettes près de la porte du temple, supposa-t-il.

***

Au même moment chez Natsume...

-Bonsoir ma dame. Est-ce bien la demeure du seigneur Natsume?

\- Bonjour! Oui, Natsume habite bien ici. Vous êtes un ami? Entrez je vous prie, je vais l'appeler. Oh, vous pouvez vous assoir ici en l'attendant.

-Takashi? Toko Fujiwara frappa à la porte du garçon. Il y a un jeune homme qui veut te voir, je le fais monter? demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant légèrement la porte suite à la réponse positive.

\- Oui, pas de soucis répondit celui-ci, se relevant. Il était en effet en train de lire sur son lit, et en profita pour enfiler un t-shirt un peu plus présentable que le vieux qu'il portait présentement.

On frappa alors une seconde fois à la porte.

Natsume, pensant simplement que c'était Tanuma, alla joyeusement ouvrir la porte, le tout accompagné d'un "Entre je t'en prie"

Le garçon entra. Mais Natsume ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas Tanuma, alors? pensa-t-il surpris. Un jeune homme plus grand que lui lui faisait face.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs soigneusement noués dans le dos, et portait une chemise à manches courtes sur un pantalon noir. Il avait l'air d'avoir à peu près la vingtaine, peut être un peu moins.

Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre, cela dit, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit un yokai déguisé en humain, comme Madara l'avait fait une fois., nota Takashi, méfiant.

-Salutations, seigneur Natsume fit-il en s'inclinant très respectueusement. Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir après un moment d'hésitation, puis prit place en face de lui.

-Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? questionna-t-il, se doutant que le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire. Déjà, sa façon de s'exprimer était un peu surprenante. Et puis sa posture. Il était assis sur ses genoux, les mains soigneusement posés sur ses cuisses.

Ça fait un peu strict quand même, pensa Takashi.

-Seigneur Natsume...Le jeune homme, se crispa un brin. Il baissa la tête, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombant alors sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler ainsi, tu sais répondit-il, un peu gêné par l'appellation. Le ton calme et respectueux du yokai le dérangeait moins (il fallait avouer que ça changeait de cet idiot de chat).

\- Je suis désolé, Seigneur Natsume, je suis venu vous faire part d'une requête, je sais bien que c'est très malvenu de la part d'un étranger comme moi,...

-Qui plus est d'un yokai mal élevé, qui ne prend pas la peine de se présenter...lança maître Griffou, qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre laissé entrouverte.

\- Maître! s'exclama Natsume. Évite de me faire peur comme ça, poursuivit-il. Il avait en effet sursauté.

Le yokai confus, releva vivement la tête, ses yeux noirs rencontrant enfin ceux de Takashi.

\- Veuillez me pardonnez mon impolitesse, Seigneur Natsume! Je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur, hésita-t-il.

Mon nom est Tadashi.

\- Tu voudrais que je te rende ton nom? s'enquît Natsume, désormais habitué à ce genre de requête.

\- Non, en réalité, j'aimerais que vous rendiez son nom à la princesse que je sers, répondit-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

-Et elle est comment, ta princesse? questionna Madara, moqueur devant le petit yokai dont il n'aurait pu faire qu'une bouché mais voyez-vous, ça n'aurait pas été aussi distrayant.

-C'est une yokai très gentille et douce, qui elle aime souvent se promener seule la nuit tombée mais je lui dis toujours...

-Euh oui, tout ça c'est très bien, mais à quoi ressemble-t-elle?

Le jeune homme rougit devant l'air un peu ennuyé de Natsume et de son comparse.

-Et bien, elle a de longs cheveux blonds cendrés qu'elle attache en chignon, des yeux gris foncés et elle porte un yukata noir, avec des edelweiss dessus...expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose... Le garçon et son maître échangèrent un regard.

\- Ce ne serait pas la yokai que cherchait Tanuma...?

Le dénommé Tadashi resta là sans rien dire, intrigué.

\- Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir répliqua Madara.

\- Je crois qu'on va attendre ce soir, quand même rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux clairs. Je vais en profiter pour appeler Tanuma!

\- Dans ce cas, je reviendrais ce soir, Seigneur Natsume. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- D'accord, répondit le "seigneur". Après tout, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop. Il ne savait pas si il disposait de suffisamment de pouvoir pour garder cette apparence humaine très longtemps, et puis, si Tôko l'avait fait entrer, cela lui paraitrait étrange de ne pas le voir partir.

Il le raccompagna donc jusqu'à la porte, où Tadashi salua sa mère adoptive avant de partir.

\- Tu as des amis très polis Takashi! remarqua-t-elle. Enfin, je suis contente que tu les invites enfin, tu sais bien que ça ne nous dérange pas!

-Heu d'ailleurs...Je comptais appeler Tanuma, il peut passer?

-Bien sûr! Je serais heureuse de pouvoir le remercier pour les gâteaux qu'il avait apporté.

\- Bon, je vais voir si il peut venir alors! lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce et de se saisir du téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un réponde.

La chance sembla lui sourire, puisque ce fut son ami qui décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie ou deux. Après quelques explications vagues de sa part, Tanuma accepta de venir.

Après avoir raccroché, Natsume se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux faire ça dehors. Bah, ils pourraient toujours prétexter une promenade et s'éloigner un peu de la maison, ce serait sans doute plus raisonnable.

Natsume remonta donc dans sa chambre préparer ce qu'il lui fallait pour le rituel d'invocation. Il avait demandé à son ami si par hasard, il avait un kimono blanc. Celui-ci lui répondit que non, mais il avait une étole de la même couleur, qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

Natsume avait protesté, mais Tanuma réussi à le convaincre en disant qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Il sortit un miroir de son tiroir, le même qui lui avait servit à invoquer Misuzu. Heureusement il avait nettoyé les quelques gouttes de sang depuis.

Le soir approchait.

Natsume sortit alors pour retrouver Tanuma, qui fut content de rencontrer Tôko, qui le remercia chaleureusement. Shigeru n'était pas encore rentré du travail.

Ils sortirent ensuite, accompagné de maître Griffou, qui tenait à être là au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. (En réalité, il avait surtout peur que cet idiot de gamin se fasse voler le carnet, mais il évita pour une fois de le mentionner).

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement en direction de chez Tanuma, quelque chose apparut soudainement de derrière un arbre, les prenant par surprise. Maître Griffou s'interposa, les deux garçon derrière lui, Natsume devant Tanuma.

Mais ce n'était autre que Tadashi, qui avait reprit son apparence ordinaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et attachés par un ruban, dégageant son visage. Il était plutôt beau garçon, comme l'avait fait remarqué tout à l'heure Mme Fujiwara. Il portait aussi un kimono et un hakama, avec un katana à sa ceinture. Après tout, il était le garde du corps de la princesse.

\- Je vous prie de pardonnez mon impolitesse, Seigneur Natsume, s'excusa-t-il un peu confus.

A présent tous réunis, ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à une clairière dégagée, qui était à un quart d'heure de marche, vingt minutes tout au plus, de là où habitait Natsume.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc, et le garçon traça avec application le cercle magique. Puis il déposa le miroir en son centre, après y avoir fait couler quelques gouttes de son sang, sous le regard assez inquiet du brun, qui commençait à regretter cette expédition. Après tout, si cela devait mettre son ami en danger, ce n'était peut être pas nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout...mais maintenant que tout était commencé, il n'était plus possible d'arrêter le rituel.

Tanuma lui tendit une longue étoffe blanche, que Natsume attrapa et posa sur ses épaules, tout en le remerciant. Le brun s'écarta un peu de l'espèce de dessin tracé au sol, de peur de l'effacer.

Natsume sortit le carnet d'amis de sa besace. Il l'ouvrit, lissant avec précaution les pages au passage. Après tout, c'était le seul objet qu'il possédait qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa grand-mère, Reiko. Il en prenait donc soin.

Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la description que lui avait faite Tadashi, alors que les pages se tournaient d'elles mêmes, comme agitées par une brise invisible à l'œil.

Bientôt, le carnet se stoppa sur une page, qui laissait voir un nom que Natsume prononça à voix haute, comme de coutume.

\- Je m'adresse à celle qui m'accorde sa protection! Viens à moi! Ton nom est...Chinatsu!

Au travers d'un rayon de lune, la princesse apparut et se laissa tomber au sol avec légèreté.

\- Princesse! s'exclama le jeune yokai, perdant son apparente réserve.

\- Reiko? l'interrogea-t-elle, entourant le visage de Natsume de ses longues mains.

\- Non, je suis son petit-fils, déclara-t-il simplement.

Ses mains, aux ongles pareilles à des griffes veinées de mauve quittèrent le garçon en une caresse nonchalante.

\- Ah bon. Pourquoi m'as tu appelé, alors? Elle le fixait de ses yeux anthracites, impassible.

\- Et bien, Tadashi voulait que je te rende ton nom.

\- Princesse, veillez me pardonnez cette impertinence, mais quand j'ai appris...commença ce dernier, tout en s'agenouillant à terre.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler. Je l'ai déjà donné à Reiko, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tadashi devrait le savoir.

Elle lança un regard tel à ce dernier que tout le monde frémit.

\- Princesse, vous savez bien que vos frères ne peuvent pas tolérer une telle infamie! Donner votre précieux nom à une humaine, et perdre...

\- Ça suffit Tadashi, le coupa-t-elle, toujours aussi imperturbable. Cela dit, sa voix était tranchante et sans appel.

Son serviteur n'osa plus rien dire. Natsume en profita pour demander à Tanuma, tout en chuchotant, si c'était bien la yokai qu'il avait vu. Cependant, son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la princesse l'avait déjà remarqué.

\- Oh, mais ne serait ce pas le jeune humain qui se baignait nu à la lumière de la lune? C'était un beau spectacle, si je puis me permettre.

\- Hein? laissa échapper Takashi, tout en se tournant vers le dit humain, qui semblait tout aussi interloqué...voire plutôt choqué.

D'ailleurs, son visage s'empourpra violemment.

\- Ha, ces humains, pouffa dans ses moustaches Madara, qui aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire. En effet, Natsume lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti, pour la peine.

\- Je...commença Kaname, on ne peut plus déconcerté. Pour détourner l'attention, il sortit l'anneau de sa poche et le présenta, paume ouverte, à la yokai.

\- C'est une demande en mariage? demanda-t-elle alors, toujours aussi décontracté. La manche gauche de son yukata glissait un peu, dévoilant son épaule nue. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, et contempla le jeune homme qui semblait figé.

\- Bien sûr que non! s'interposa Natsume, s'emportant quelque peu. Il se reprit et poursuivit:

"Je veux dire, mon ami voulait vous rendre votre anneau."

La yokai se saisit de l'objet et l'examina plus en détail. La lumière de la lune le faisait briller, et mettait en valeur les cheveux blonds de Chinatsu.

\- C'est l'anneau de Tadashi, affirma-t-elle alors. Devrais-je te le rendre? La princesse se retourna vers son serviteur penaud et un peu désemparé il est vrai.

\- Je vous en prie, gardez-le...murmura-t-il tout en détournant le visage, ses yeux prudemment baissés. Le carmin qui colorait ses joues étaient du plus bel effet sur sa peau claire.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas là, ne t'avises plus de t'occuper de ce qui ne te concerne pas, conclut Chinatsu.

Avez vous besoin de moi pour autre chose, messieurs? s'adressa-t-elle à Natsume et ses comparses. Kaname avait réussit à reprendre ses esprits, mais ses joues étaient encore bien pourpres, elles aussi.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas votre nom?

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, petit-fils de Reiko. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, nous allons repartir.

\- Je m'appelle Takashi...

\- Attendez! Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous voir aussi bien?

\- Parce que vous êtes un humain qui peut voir les yokai? La femme haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu...d'habitude je les distingue à peine...

\- Alors c'est sans doute dû à l'été lui même, révéla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Mais la princesse Chinatsu était déjà repartie, attrapant au passage Tadashi qu'elle traîna par la manche. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir.

-Je crois que son pouvoir est tout simplement plus puissant l'été, expliqua maître Griffou, qui avait récupéré du coup de poing fulgurant de Natsume.

\- Alors si je pouvais voir aussi Tadashi, même si il était un peu transparent, c'est aussi à cause de la princesse?

\- Il y a des chances, puisqu'il est son serviteur...Maître Griffou allait rajouter quelque chose, mais il choisit finalement de s'abstenir.

\- Tout les yokai sont-il aussi...

\- Oh, ils sont tous bizarres, chacun à leur façon, sourit Natsume. Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Au fait, tu restes dîner?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir! Kaname était plutôt content, même si cette histoire s'était révélée un peu étrange. Mais bon, fallait-il s'attendre à autre chose avec des créatures surnaturelles? Et puis, il avait pu vivre tout ça avec Natsume...il était content de pouvoir enfin partager ce genre de chose avec lui.

Il avait cru que jamais le jeune garçon ne lui ferait confiance, ou qu'il le jugeait inutile. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, et il en était soulagé.

\- Au fait Kaname...qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de baignade...?

\- Nu? rajouta judicieusement le chat-yokai, tout en pouffant de rire.


End file.
